This invention is generally directed to a novel contact printer which is capable of programing a radio frequency identification label. The contact printer of the present invention can also be used to print desired indicia on the radio frequency identification label.
One type of prior art label is a two-dimension label which is printed on by a printer, such as a thermal demand printer. Because of space limitations on the label, a limited amount of information can be provided on the label.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) labels are being used more frequently today. RFID labels includes a transponder which can be encoded with a large amount of information. Significantly more information can be provided on the RFID label than on conventional two-dimensional labels.
The present invention provides a novel contact printer which is capable of programming a radio frequency identification label and may be used to print desired indicia on the radio frequency identification label during the printing process. Features and advantages of the present invention will become clear upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a novel contact printer which capable of programing a radio frequency identification (RFID) label and may be used to print desired indicia on the RFID label.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel contact printer which includes a pin module which can be easily replaced.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, the present invention discloses a novel contact printer, which is preferably a thermal demand printer, which is capable of programming a radio frequency identification (RFID) label and may be used to print indicia on the RFID label. The printer has a pin module which can be raised to engage the RFID label during processing of the RFID label through the printer so that the RFID label can be programmed.